


I'll Be Your Remedy

by ArtsyBecca



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 1 - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyBecca/pseuds/ArtsyBecca
Summary: Kaidan has a Biotics induced migraine after a mission. Emma Shepard considers it her duty to help him.Complete fluff and adorable mutual pining.





	

     Emma Shepard wasn’t known as the stereotypical Commander. The type of Commander that the crew would talk about with clenched teeth and venomous words when they were alone together. Quite frankly, the crew loved their Commander. Some even saw her as a secondary mother. Emma always tried to make the crew as comfortable as possible. Little things like home world food, good clothing, a safe place to practice religious beliefs -or even just a shoulder to lean on were always offered when she could. She ran a tight ship, but a fair ship. The way that she got along with her multispecies battle squad offered insight to her crew members that held prejudice. It wasn’t perfect, but it worked.

     Commander Shepard was a creature of habit when it came to post mission wind down. The first thing that she would typically do was check on her crew members that had come with her on the mission. Emma, Garrus, and Kaidan had just returned from a nasty battle with a Geth brood, the exhaustion clear on their faces as they reentered the Normandy. Emma had just finished up a nice chat with Garrus, something that they don’t get to do as often as they like, and she made her way down to where Kaidan was usually hold up. As she descended the stairs, she could feel a smile tug at her lips. It was almost embarrassing how easily the man could make her smile, even when he wasn’t present. What she had with Kaidan…whatever it was, it was special to her. She wasn’t sure when it went from _Lieutenant_ and _Commander_ to _Kaidan_ and _Shepard_ , he’s still never called her Emma, but she liked it. Kaidan made her feel warm. That was the only way that she could describe it. He made her feel warm and happy. Such school girl fantasy feelings, but damned if she were too proud to admit it.

     Bringing herself out of her thoughts, Emma rounded the corner, slowing her walk with a slight sway to her hips. Unintentionally, truly. She had expected to see him tinkering away in his corner. She had expected the need to gently call his name a few steps away so as not to scare him. She’s unintentionally startled him before, turning him into a blushing and bumbling mess. While she thought it was adorable, she felt terrible for it.

     All of these expectations, and she finds the space empty. Emma’s brow puckers in confusion when she does not see him, nor any signs that he’s actually been there. Usually there’s a little pad of paper, a data pad, something that he’ll carry around with him. Emma stops a couple of steps away from the space and crosses her arms; hip pivoted to the side. As she wonders, she hears footsteps behind her. Emma turns to see one of the crewmen rounding the corner. The young man, Felix if she recalls, stops mid step and hurriedly clicks his feet together and sulutes.

     “Commander!” Felix stutters. He’s a sweet boy, barely in his twenties. He had signed on when his family was killed in a Geth attack. Emma wears a warm smile and approaches the boy.

     “At ease,” She can’t suppress the light stutter of a barely concealed laugh in her tone. Felix lets out a breath and drops his hand. “Actually….Felix, correct? Maybe you could help me.”

     “O-Of course, Commander.”

     “Have you seen Lieutenant Alenko recently? I have some post-mission debriefing for him.”

     “Yes, Commander. I saw Lieutenant Alenko walking into the med bay about forty-five ago.” Emma’s brow pulls together.

     “Med Bay…? But he wasn’t-thank you Felix,” Emma gives the boy a smile and a pat on the shoulder as she passes by him and heads for the ship’s medical center. Worried thoughts bombard her mind as she makes her way to the medical center. She chastises herself for being so worried. Kaidan was a strong man with incredible military and Biotics skills. He could handle himself. She didn’t need to baby him. But there was just something about the man that drew her in.

     Rounding the corner, she sees the tail end of the med bay. She takes a breath and walks through the automatic doors, finding the room dimly lit. Baffled, she quietly walks over to Dr. Chawkwas, who is sitting at her desk; typing away on her laptop. “Dr. Chawkwas?” Emma calls softly. The woman turns in her chair.

    “Oh, hello Commander. What can I do for you?” The woman says quietly. A little too quietly.

    “I’m looking for Alenko…a crewman said that he saw him come in here a little while ago?”

    “Ah, yes. The Lieutenant is lying down on the bed in the far corner. Try to be quiet,” the doctor explains, and Emma’s stomach flips with worry.

    “Is he all right? He seemed fine during our mission.”

    “Kaidan is currently experiencing a Biotics induced migraine. I have spoken with you about those before, yes? Kaidan quickly started experiencing symptoms post battle and came to me as soon as you were back on the ship,” the doctor explains. Emma’s mutedly lit face was eteched in a mixture of worry and sympathy.

    “Why isn’t he resting in his cabin?” Emma asks as she looks to the darkened far corner of the room.

    “He insisted that taking his medication and lying down in here for five minutes would make him completely fine. That was almost an hour ago. I suspect that he overused his Biotics during battle which caused the migraine to flare. I would suggest the very same for him, but he will not listen to me.” Doctor Chawkwa sighs. Emma crosses her arms and shakes her head.

    “So stubborn,” Emma sighs in frustration. She pauses for a moment, contemplating, before cautiously making her way to Kaidan’s bed. Even in the scarcely lit room, he is just visible enough to break Emma’s heart. He’s laying on his back, body visibly tense and his arm is throne over his eyes; his other hand clenched into his shirt over his stomach. Emma kneels down next to the bed and places a tender hand to his bicep. “Kaidan?” Emma asks, barely a whisper. Kaidan’s body jumps at her presence, clearly not expecting her.

    “Shep…? What’re you doing here…?” Kaidan slurs. He sounds like he’s in a great deal of pain.

    “Oh Kaidan…I wish that you had told me. How about I help you back to your cabin?” Emma offers, rubbing what she hopes is a soothing hand over his shoulder. Kaidan groans in protest.

    “No…I’ll be fine in five minutes.”

    “Kaidan, that’s what you said an hour ago.” Kaidan half removed his arm from across his eyes.

    “It’s been an hour?”

    “Yes. Now please, let’s get you to sit up and I’ll walk you back to your cabin.” Kaidan sighs.

    “Shepard I’m…I’m fine.” Emma rolls her eyes.

    “Clearly. Kaidan, don’t make me pull rank on you,” Emma scolds gently.

    “Please don’t use that tone…” Kaidan groans.

    “Then please listen to me and I won’t use it,” Emma lightly runs her hand over Kaidan’s hair.

    “There’s still so much to do, though...I can’t just…” Kaidan trails off the hand over his stomach waving vaguely.

    “Nothing that cannot be handled while you take the night off. It’s either that, or I as your Commander put you on leave for the night. Your choice,” Emma’s tone is stern, but gentle enough for Kaidan to know that she isn’t mad. Kaidan sighs heavily, realizing that there is no way out of this. When Emma wants something doing, she makes sure that it is. With his body and mind drained, Kaidan hefts himself up.

    “Shit! Shit,” Kaidan curses, grabbing his head as a knife stabs into his brain and behind his eyes. His vision blurs and darkens for a moment. He hears Emma call his name, but it’s like she’s calling it from underwater. He’s vaguely aware of a pressure against his side, a warmth that was far from unpleasant. He also feels something sliding through his hair. Once his mind clears a little, he half opens his eyes. When he’s aware, his face flushes. Emma is holding him close, his head tucked against her chest and her hand massaging his temple. She’s warm, soft…she feels amazing. They’ve never been this close before. It’s terrifying. It’s wonderful.

    It feels like home.

     In his stupor, he misses Emma’s question. “Kaidan? Are you okay?” Emma asks, her too-close voice pounding in his head. He can tell that she’s trying to be gentle, but everything is intensified by the migraine.

     “Y-…yes…sorry.”

     “Don’t be. Here, let’s get you up. Slowly now. Okay?” Emma helps him to his feet, supporting his weight with an ease that continues to surprise him. When she lifted him over her shoulder after he was injured on Virmire, you would think that he wouldn’t question her strength again, but here he was. Still in awe. It was slow goings, but the two managed to make it across the med bay, even as Kaidan fought severe nausea and a pounding head. Luckily, Kaidan’s cabin wasn’t too far from the med bay and there was a rare silence in the area. Kaidan thanked the stars for that. He would be far too embarrassed if someone came across the Commander helping him to his room. Emma kept a firm hand against the middle of his back as they walked, clearly read to steady him if needed. A few moments later, they were at his cabin. Kaidan dug his keycard out of his pocket and handed it Emma, who scanned it over the door. The beep of the scanner and the airy click of the door were excruciating. Once inside, Emma dimmed the lights and led Kaidan to his bed. She hadn’t been to his quarters before, the thought making her belly quiver. She’s suddenly thankful for the dim lights to hide the subtle flush on her freckled cheeks. Kaidan’s groan of pain brings her back to the situation. She settles him down onto the bed and places a warm hand to his shoulder. “What usually helps?” Kaidan pauses for a moment.

     “Sleep. Just…just sleep. If I can get to sleep, then it’ll go away,” Kaidan explains, sounding defeated and worn.

     “Okay…here, I’ll go get you some water while you get into bed, okay?”

     “Okay…take the water on top of the fridge, please? I really don’t want ice cold water at the moment.” Kaidan mumbles, clearly embarrassed to be asking favors. Emma lightly cups  Kidan’s shoulder with a warm hand and rubs it gently.

     “Of course. Anything that you-that will help you,” Emma catches herself before walking to the fridge on the opposite end of the room. She hovers there while she hears the shifting of cloth.

     “Decent.” Kaidan calls after a few moments. Emma brings the bottle over to Kidan and sets it on the night stand beside his bed. He’s curled up on his side, knees tucked up high and his hand gripping the pillow under him.

     “Can I do anything for you?” Emma asks as she kneels by his side. Kaidan lets out a breathless laugh. Even that pounds his head.

     “You’ve already done more than enough.”

     “That’s not what I asked, Kaidan,” Emma reaches over to push back a stray lock of hair from his temple. Kaidan is silent at her touch, his eyes fluttering shut. Emma pauses, wondering if she should cross yet another line. Risking it, she seats herself on the bed and slowly cards her fingers through his jet-black hair; mussing it a little. Kaidan sighs into her touch, nestling his face into the pillows. Spurred on by what seems to be a positive outcome, Emma continues to gently slide her fingers into his hair, massaging the base of his scalp when she gets there. “What even brought this on? You didn’t use your Biotics that….” Emma trails off, and then it hits her.

     The Geth that ran at her. The Geth that almost did serious damage…or worse. She had taken a hit from the butt of a Geth’s gun and it had stunned her to the ground. It would have shot her point blank if not for Kaidan. He had created a barrier, pulled it back from her, and then crushed it in midair. He had been using his Biotics for most of the fight, keeping up shields and pulling enemies. Emma’s eyes well up. “ _Oh Kaidan_ …. you…this is because you- “

     “S’okay, Shepard…couldn’t have those monsters get you,” Kaidan cuts her off, a little smile gracing his face. His words don’t help her feel much better, and her eyes are still stinging. She squeezes them shut, willing the tears away and is suddenly thankful for the near darkness of the room.

     “All the same-thank you, Kaidan,” Emma says, barely above a whisper. She continues to massage her fingers against his scalp, occasionally working the warm skin of his neck. Over several minutes, Emma can see the tension slowly fade from Kaidan’s body. His legs uncurl and stretch under the covers, his fingers straighten from the vise like grip that he had on the pillow. The pain laced lines on his face soften to nothing. The transformation fascinates Emma. It feels sacred, personal. She and Kaidan had their banters and their conversations. The light teasing turned into flirting. Professional debriefings turned into personal chats. Emma even got brave once and lightly brushed her fingers against Kaidan’s shoulder as she thanked him for his work during a recent mission.

     She had hoped that she didn’t misinterpret his smile and pink stained cheeks.

     She wasn’t sure what they had, if they had anything between them at all. All she knew was that she saw him as more than just her Lieutenant. A comrade, a friend, a partner. She trusted him. He was the only one to know just how badly Ashley’s death got to her, finding herself crying in his arms late at night about a week after the mission. Kaidan had that ability. After that night, things seemed to change between them. Emma was terrified that her break down had pushed Kaidan away, but it only seemed to bring him closer.

     A light snore pulls Emma out of her thoughts and back to reality. She peers down, squinting in the dim light, to see Kaidan fast asleep. She couldn’t help the relieved smile that tugs at her lips. All tension has seemed to seep away from the man and set him into a peaceful slumber. Emma could watch him all night, but decides to press her finger tips to her lips for a few seconds. She then takes her fingertips and presses them lightly to Kaidan’s forehead, smoothing them through his hair line once more before moving to stand, careful as not to jostle him. She takes a moment to look back at him once more before walking to the door and exiting the room. When she hears the door shut behind her, she lets out a heavy exhale and runs a finger through her short hair, smiling giddily for herself.


End file.
